


Bunnyx Helps the Discord Server

by Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever, Marc_Anciel_Fan, Nottheromangod



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ...for plot, Do people from the server count as original characters?, Found Family, M/M, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, They all can understand English, even if their native tounge is french, saving people from home situations, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nottheromangod/pseuds/Nottheromangod
Summary: Bunnyx, Kelpie, and TA!Nath help the discord server out of their home situations and into a better life.(I ASSURE YOU, THIS IS MERELY A JOKE. THERE ARE SOME CASES OF ABUSE, AS FAR AS THE WRITERS KNOW. WE ARE TRYING OUR BEST TO HELP THEM, BUT WE ARE AFRAID THAT THE BEST WE CAN DO IS THIS)https://discord.gg/peMxqM8^^^that's the nathmarc discord server, if you want to join
Relationships: Alix Kubdel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel & Alix Kubdel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Original Character(s), Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Nathaniel Kurtzburg & Original Character(s)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 30





	1. ~Introduction~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NathMarc Multiverse Discord Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NathMarc+Multiverse+Discord+Server).
  * Inspired by ["Waiter, there's too much salt on my fries!"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154858) by [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll), [Username8746489](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489). 



So, hello. It's me, Mercury, otherwise known as @Nottheromangod, one third of the trio that is writing this book.

I'm sure you read the summary, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this right now.

Which is why I'm just going to come out and say that this "Introduction" is merely a placeholder for the real chapter.

So if you think that this sounds interesting, make sure to bookmark it or subscribe!

~~_(I sound like a youtuber right now....)_ ~~

Anyway, the actual chapter should be out soon.

Enjoy!

_-Mercury_


	2. Username8746489

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for UN!!

Nathaniel was confused. One second he was walking down the street, and the next he was being snatched out and into the burrow by a certain Miraculous holder. He groaned inwardly, everytime he was taken like this, it was to do adult Alix’s bidding. Taking a second to get used to the timeline hopping mischief, Nathaniel voiced his question. 

“So which ‘me’ am I taking place of today?” he asked, both excited and exasperated. 

“Actually, you just get to sit and watch!” came the voice of someone who was _not_ Bunnyx. Twisting his head, he saw the snake and horse miraculous holder, AKA Kelpie, AKA Marc Anciel. 

“He’s right you know,” Bunnyx stated, hands on her hips appearing suddenly in his line of vision. “You’ve been helping me a lot lately, so I believe it’s time for a small treat.” Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. 

“...I don’t know whether or not to be excited or scared.” the redhead said, truly not sure how to feel. This was Bunnyx, she could have literally anything in her mind. 

The hero chuckled before turning around, scanning the wall of different timelines, some of which Nath had been to, and some he just flat out wasn’t allowed to see. She gestured to Kelpie, who had taken his place on the ground sprawled like a starfish. Weird… but this kid did have two miraculous so he had every right to be a little odd. 

“Bunnyx found a cool timeline where our whole life, with Ladybug and everything, was a tv show.” Nathaniel’s breath hitched. This was a new one. “There’s a group on a chatting app called Discord who have different au’s for this show, and they expand on _us_ as well, calling us ‘Nathmarc’.” The shortest in the group opened his mouth, but was silenced when Kelpie sat up and started talking again. 

“Yes, they do draw fanart and fanfiction for us, but that’s not the point.” Nath shut his mouth. “The point is, Bunny tracked down some of these members on the Discord and we get to see these fans!” 

“And speaking of!” Bunny announced, excited. “We have our first victim!” She flipped around and turned to the two boys, ready to give them the downlow. 

“Her username is Username8746489, also known as UN. She draws fanart and is really loved among the Discord. She is also considered one of the OG’s, and her favorite ‘character’ I guess, is Nathaniel! Are you ready to meet her?” 

“Do I have a choice?” Nathaniel asked, joking. Really, he was super looking forward to this!! The people he was going to see were fans of him and what he does! Could he want anything more?

“Nope!” Both Kelpie and Bunnyx yelped, finally travelling to the certain someone's whereabouts. Now matter how many times the boy had been in the Burrow, it still amazed him every second they traveled. Could you believe that they were able to hop from timeline to timeline? It was like something from out of a tv show, or to the people he was about to see and probably meet, then it _is_ something out of a tv show!

Soon, the three made it to the timeline they were looking for, and both Kelpie and Nathaniel were bouncing off the walls. Barely able to contain themselves, the two boys went right through the portal, ready to give the American a warm hello, but they stopped in their tracks when they heard yelling. Loud yelling. The foreigners exchanged concerned glances, Kelpie's long hair waving from the way the boy turned his head. They sat down in, what seemed to be, UN’s room (Nathaniel in the hero’s lap) and listened in to the conversation. Sure it could be an invasion of privacy, but this was a different universe! That didn’t matter! 

“WHAT IS THIS?” an adult males voice screamed, echoing through the house. “YOU GOT A 80%? I RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!” Nathaniel sighed in sympathy to whoever was on the receiving end of the extreme lecture, as he himself was there more than once from his own father. 

“D-Dad I can explain-” Came the voice of a young woman, not any younger than 16. 

“NO! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE! NO DAUGHTER OF MINE WILL BE ANYTHING LESS THAN A 90!” Nath hid his face into Kelpie's green chest, not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation. The miraculous holder only started to rake his fingers through the boy's hair, trying to sooth him while still keeping an ear open. 

“Dad I-”

“NO! JUST-JUST GO TO YOUR ROOM.”

“But-”

“NO, GO!” with that, the booming voices stopped, and were instead replaced with a pair of feet heading on up their way. They watched as a girl, who was assumed to be the one just being yelled at, came through the door and walked in. She had cool black hair and her age matched her voice, older than 16 but younger than 30. She began to pace and mutter to herself, only stopping when she turned and noticed the two sitting on the ground. 

“O-Ok now i’m hallucinating. Gosh Discord is going to flip when they hear-”

“So you’re Username8746489 huh?” Kelpie ended up saying, stopping the user in her tracks. She turned back to the ‘hallucinations’ and just stood there, shocked. Nathaniel stood up and made his way to the girl, ignoring his screeching anxiety, and struck out his hand for her to shake. She flicked her gaze from the limb, to his face, then to Kelpie on the floor still, and repeated. She shook her head once more and finally took the hand, shaking it with forced enthusiasm, probably still believing she was dreaming and at any second she was going to wake up. 

“I probably ate something wrong, or I i’m going crazy or-or-”

“Or Bunnyx stole us and brought us here to meet you. That too,” Kelpie said, standing up and waltzing over to his Nathaniel, placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded at UN, whom of which was just starting to realize that this...this was real. Her face morphed into a million emotions at once, like a cartoon character in a way. Nath wanted to laugh at the sheer hilariousness at it, but he had something else on his mind. 

“Un… was that _your_ Dad yelling from downstairs?” he asked, the young adult in question wincing as she nodded. 

“Yeah, that usually happens when I do something wrong...which means he does it a lot.” She chuckled darkly and looked at her toes, seemingly the most interesting thing at the moment. Nath huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Nobody should yell at their kids like that, especially a lot. 

“Well that just won’t do!” Kelpie shouted, about to voice what Nathaniel was thinking. “We’ll just have to kidnap you!” Both the redhead and ravenette’s eyes widened. ‘ _You could’ve said it better than that,’_ the artist thought. 

“What he means,” he began, playfully hitting Kelpie in the arm. “Is that we can take you somewhere else. Do you have any friends?” UN opened her mouth like she was about to speak, but was instead interrupted by Bunnyx, who had budded into the conversation by the portal she had made. 

“You know what, I know the exact person we can bring her too!” And with that, she launched forward and clutched Un’s upper arm, dragging her through a new portal before she could even ask what was going on. A startled, but still brimming with excitement, duo followed after; for the rest of the night, the fanfiction authors room looked like nobody had even been there at all. 

“WHERE ARE WE GOING?” Un yelped, terrified. Nobody answered however, as they made it to a new destination, a new house, and a new kid. 

This time, the two boys, and one confused girl, walked through a portal to meet another Discord user, her name? Kopycat101, AKA Kopy. She had long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and a paper crown perched on her head. She sat at a desk with a writing document before her, but she wasn’t writing, no, she was staring at the two fictional characters in her room, and the one online friend that still seemed bamboozled on what she was doing. 

“UN! You have officially been adopted by Kopy! Kopy, here’s your new daughter! BYEEEE!!” Kelpie yelled, pushing Un forward, and dragging Nath back to the Burrow. Un and Kopy just stared at each other, gawking. 

“What just happened?” Kopy asked, frozen in her chair. 

“I...have no idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was by me, Vee!! I hope you liked it and you better be looking forward for the next chapter!!


	3. Baja Blast (Fin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Fin to get surprised adopted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it's me, Marc_Anciel_Fan, known as Nyx on the discord server.

Nathaniel had once again been pulled into the Burrow without warning. Bunnyx was widely grinning at him, which usually meant something was going to happen. “Guess what we’re doing today?”

“What?” He deadpanned.

“Kelpie managed to somehow join that Nathmarc discord server, and it turns out there are more people in a similar situation to UN, so once he gets back from when/wherever he is, we’ll pick one of them and place them in a better home.”

As soon as Bunnyx said that, Kelpie came in via one of his own portals. “Hey Nathaniel, did Bunnyx fill you in on what we’re doing today?”

“Yup.” He reached up and kissed Kelpie on the cheek. “So who are we kidnapping today?”

Kelpie pulled out his weapon and activated its screen mode, the Discord app opened. “I put in their usernames in a wheel generator and spun the wheel. The lucky one is a user that goes by the name of Fin, and it turns out they got claimed by a very big fan of mine, she goes by the name of Nyx.” Kelpie explained before turning to Bunnyx. “Your time to shine.”

Bunnyx rolled her eyes before walking over to one of the many portals and adjusting it so that they see a teen sitting on a bed, typing away on their phone. “Alright, there’s Fin. We go in, we grab them, and then we go to Nyx’s, easy peasy.”

The three piled through the portal, somehow not falling on the floor. Fin only stared at them in shock before Kelpie swept them up in his arms and turned towards the portal.

“Wait!” They managed to say before Kelpie entered the portal.

“Don’t worry Fin, we’re just here to help you get surprised adopted by Nyx.” Bunnyx explained, as if that was a totally normal thing she did everyday.

“Yeah, I figured that after UN started screaming in the chat about you guys kidnapping her and dropping her at Kopy’s place. I stopped you because I have stuff here I want and need to take with me.” They all stopped as if they hadn’t considered that before.

“Oh.”

Kelpie let down Fin and they quickly packed a bag of essentials before declaring themself ready. The three of them led Fin through the portal and ended up at Nyx’s place. “Here you are, we’ll explain what’s going on before we go get UN and help her collect her stuff.” Bunnyx explained just as a blonde woman entered the room and froze.

“Uh, is this like the thing with UN and Kopy?”

Fin excitedly waved at the woman and greeted her. “Hi Mom!” 

Nyx gasped in excitement and happiness. “Fin? Is that you sweetie?” Fin nodded before quickly going over and hugging Nyx, who quickly hugged them back and pet their head.

Bunnyx dragged the other two back through the portal, where they popped back to UN and Kopy to take UN to grab some of her stuff, which was very easy to do because the house was empty due to the fact that her dad had mysteriously broken his kneecaps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I age myself up so I could adopt Fin? Yes, yes I did.
> 
> Also, I wonder how UN's dad broke his kneecaps. Did a certain Snake and Horse Miraculous holder have something to do with it? (Yes, he totally did)


	4. @SodaPopKris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soda!!!!!!  
> You adopted now!  
> :D

They go back to the burrow.   
Bunnyx stares at them before slamming a file onto the table.  
"Your next mission," she whispers, "is a young girl named Kris. Her online username is @SodaPopKris. Her pronouns are she/her and they/them. They are kind of sensitive about that so be weary."  
Nathaniel and Kelpie nod, before Bunnyx burrows them to their next person to help out.  
<_><_><_><_><_><_>  
Kris was crying in her room. Why? Well, it's because her parents didnt respect their pronouns. Again.  
She wished for an escape.  
And at the exact moment she wished it, Bunnyx, Nath, and Kelpie burrowed into her room.  
Kris stared at the sudden intrusion in shock. "Well shit!" They yelled. "I REALLY AM MAGIC!!!"  
Kelpie and Bunnyx snickered while Nath gave her a wan smile.  
"No, sweetie, it isn't that. You see, we wanted to, well."  
He turned to his companions. "How do I phrase this!?!?" He whispered.  
Kelpie pushed Nath aside and approached Kris. "We are here to kidnap you and take you to a new home.  
Kris stared at him in surprise. "Really!"   
Bunnyx smugly nodded.  
"Yay! Take me away!" She screeched, not caring that her parents will overhear.  
And with that, Bunnyx burrowed away, Nath, Kelpie and Kris in tow.  
<_><_><_><_><_><_>  
Pup heard a knock at her door. She was confused. Knocks didn't come often.  
She opened the door to see characters straight out of one of the server's mlb au's and a dark-skinned girl.  
Kelpie stepped forward.  
"@mpuppy, we are here to deliver to you your new sibling, @SodaPopKris. Have fun!"  
Kris and Pup hugged in the doorway as Bunnyx, Kelpie and Nath burrowed away.  
<_><_><_><_><_><_>  
Kris's parents barged into her room, looking for their child.  
All they saw was a note.

_Hello, Parents! Since you cannot be trusted with your child anymore, we took the liberty of taking them! And no, you cannot get her back._   
_Sincerely,_   
_Bunnyx, Kelpie, Nath_


	5. Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am i writing myself being surprised adopted?  
> Yes yes i am.

Nathaniel yawned from were he sat on Kelpie's lap. He was supposed to be sleeping in class, but no! Now he was stuck back in the burrow, tired, and not ready for whoever he was surprise adopting today. '

"Her name is Vee," Kelpie said, snuggling his boyfriend in closer. "She was adopted first by someone named Shadow." Something about that sentence made the shorter raise his eyebrow. 

"First? What do you mean-"

"Kelpie means first because Shadow wasn't the only one to claim her," Bunnyx said, handing Nath a paper before turning back to find the certain timeline she was looking for. 

"Are you kidding?" Nathaniel giggled, reading over the document he was handed. "So she's living with Shadow, but is gonna also be shared with Snek and Kopy?"

"Yeup!" Alix muttered. "Ahah! Found it! Let's go lover boy's!"

Kelpie and Nathaniel stood up together and the former wiped all sleep from his eyes. Almost right as they stepped through they faced problems. 

Vee wasn't in, what was assumed to be, her room. In fact, nobody was in there. The only things there were books, posters, and stuffed animals. Concerned, the two boys shared a look before creeping down stairs, hoping the rest of the house's insulation wasn't showing like the girls room. 

Slowly, the two creeped down the first flight of stairs. They were in a small hallway when they saw him. He was small, white, and a boxar....dog. The animal began to bark with all his might, no matter how much verbal coaxing it received. But then something worse happened. 

Nathaniel stepped forward and tried to pet him, but all he got in return, was a bite straight to the hand. The boy screamed, which caused a certain someone to race up the stairs just in time to see Kelpie pick up the boy and lock themselves into the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" The hero asked, examining the hand. The skin wasn't broken, which was good, but the teeth did leave an indent. Suddenly, loud banging filled the room. 

"Hey!" Came the voice of a girl, most likely Vee. "Can I come in?" Reluctantly Kelpie opened the door and let in a tall girl with pale skin and weird brown hair. She walked straight passed the hero and automatically took Nath's hand. 

"Sorry if I'm emotionless right now, stressful situations do that to me." She examined the limb and turned around, gesturing them to follow. Kelpie picked up his boyfriend and followed after the girl, happy that the dog was locked in a room. They were led into the kitchen where Nathaniel got an ice pack in the shape of a tooth for a hand. 

"Soo," Vee started, staring at the duo. "You guys are here to take me too...?"

"Shadow, we're bringing you to Shadow."

"Ok, lemme grab my bag."

Twenty minutes later, the three of them were back in the burrow, Nathaniel stealing the ice pack. They had kept up conversation until reaching their destination (Kelpie at the last minute stashing the paper given to them into the writers bag).

Then, once they excited the new portal, a tall british man was standing there waiting for them. Vee, racing out of the portal and dropping her bag, ran into her discord dad's arms, hugging him with tears going un-apologetically down her face. As she began to happily babble Nath and Kelpie took this as their leave, awkwardly waving goodbye. 

It felt good to help people, and they were looking forward to doing it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo this was weird and fast paced i know. Please dont yell at me in the comments-


	6. Mercury (also known as me)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hath doth pulled a Vee
> 
> Enjoy~

Nathaniel and Marc are walking peacefully down a street when they are pulled by their shoulders into the Burrow by the one and only Bunnyx.

"Hey guys," she says. "We're going to take another child!"

Nathaniel pinches the bridge of his nose. "Can you _please_ phrase it another way?"

Bunnyx wears a shit-eating grin. "Nope!"

For once, Marc is the one getting them back on track.

"So," he muses. "Who is the child we're going to kidnap?"

Nathaniel yells "FOR GOD'S SAKE, WE ARE _NOT_ KIDNAPPING A CHILD!"

Bunnyx talks to Marc calmly while Nath takes out his phone and looks on the rant tab in the NathMarc discord server.

"Today, we are taking a child called-"

Nath interrupts her. "Mercury. Also known as Nottheromangod."

Marc grins. "The username's pretty clever."

Bunnyx sighs. "Moving on. Mercury's pronouns fluctuate between female and nonbinary, though you can determine by their hairstyle what gender they are."

Marc and Nath nod simultaneously. 

"Okay," Marc, now Kelpie, says. "Let's go."

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Mercury is currently having a panic attack.

They have their hair in a ponytail, signifying that they are using nonbinary pronouns today.

Though their mother doesn't know that.

The mother forces Mercury to take out her ponytail, because apparently, "it's not ladylike to wear a ponytail." Bullshit, in Mercury's opinion.

The mother watches Mercury as they put on a skirt and a blouse, the "proper attire."

Mercury just wishes someone can save them.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Bunnyx, Kelpie and Nath burrow into Mercury's room, but Mercury isn't there.

Bunnyx furrows her eyebrows. "I wonder where they are," she muses.

Just then, Mercury themself storms into their room, furious. They are wearing a skirt and blouse, copious amounts of makeup, and their hair is down.

Mercury stops in their tracks upon seeing the Miraculous Ladybug characters in their room.

They then take out a pocketknife and brandishes it at the perpetrators.

"Woah woah woah," Nath says, holding his hands up in surrender. "We're just here to help!"

Mercury raises their eyebrows, unconvinced. They turn to Kelpie and say, "Dude, I am tired of your pranks. Stop bursting into my room and pretending to be various fanfiction characters. Also, your friends are not allowed in my room."

Bunnyx frowns, saddened by this display. "Mercury," she says softly. "What are your pronouns?"

Mercury stares at her. "Like I would tell you. You're just one of my brother's homophobic friends cosplaying as a giant rabbit. Not a good look on you, by the way."

Kelpie snickers. "Okay, feisty. Time to go!"

Mercury is suddenly dragged by her shoulders into the Burrow.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

"Woah," Mercury says, looking around. "This is actually real..."

Bunnyx smiles in pride. "Yup," she says gleefully.

"So," Mercury says skeptically. "Who am I getting adopted by?"

"Well," Nath says, "You are already adopted by numerous people in the discord server. Take your pick on who you want to stay with.

"Okay," Mercury sighs. "I'll stay with Lumi. Obviously though, she shares visitation rights with mpuppy, Grem, and Snek. He's my discord grandad apparently."

Bunnyx nods. "So it is decided. Let's go."

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

Lumi is reviewing her music binder when characters right out of the NathMarc discord server shows up, a girl with curly brown hair with them, dressed in a ladylike fashion.

"Hey, Lumi!" Bunnyx says. "Right here is Mercury, we dont know the pronouns Mercury is using quite yet, and you're their new parental unit!"

Mercury smiles at the Chaos Trio. "Thank you," they say sincerely. "And my pronouns are they/them."

Nath smiles as Mercury tentatively walks up to Lumi and gives her a hug.

"Mission accomplished," he whispers.

Bunnyx, Kelpie and Nath are whisked away to the Burrow, happy that another family was brought together.

>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<>-<

"Melody, time for school," Mercury's mother calls.

She walks to Mercury's room, knocking before abruptly barging in.

She sees everything in place, except for Melody herself.

Instead of her daughter, all the mother sees is a note.

_Forcing your child to dress ladylike when they don't want to is very toxic. Fuck toxic femininity and masculinity! Also, no. You can not get your child back. They're in a better household now._

_-Bunnyx, Kelpie, and Nath_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Melody is not my real name.


End file.
